The IAFF proposes to continue its nationwide Hazardous Substance Training Program for fire fighters, paramedics and other first responders employed in 30,400 fire departments across the United States. (National Fire Protection Association (NFPA), U.S. Fire Department Profile through 2004, September 2005). In 2004, 75,840 firefighter injuries occurred in the line of duty, a decrease of 3.7 percent from the year before. Fire fighter injuries constituted 36,880 or 48.6 percent of all injuries during foreground operations. An estimated 14,250 occurred during other on duty activities, while 13,150 occurred at non-fire emergency incidents (FMPA, U.S. Firefighter Injuries of 2004). In the course of their work, thousands more first responders are exposed to toxic materials that potentially increase their long-term risk for certain types of cancer, heart-lung damage, leukemia, and other diseases. The IAFF's proven training program strongly and forcefully emphasizes occupational safety and health as part of a comprehensive hazardous materials first responder training plan. Besides meeting the salient demand for federally-mandated hazardous materials first responder training, the IAFF program seeks to fundamentally change fire fighters'knowledge, attitudes and behaviors, causing them to adopt a safer approach to responses throughout their careers. Our Recruit Training Initiative exemplifies this philosophy, and is currently used in numerous fire-rescue departments nationwide. In summary, the IAFF proposes to continue our comprehensive project for both career and volunteer fire fighters with a proven staff of grant management professionals and nationally-acclaimed fire service instructors. The IAFF proposal provides for at least 130 first responder courses every year the project is funded. This training activity is supported by curricula development, continuing education for field instructors, ongoing development of digital and web-based learning methodologies and a comprehensive evaluation plan to track student, course, and institutional changes. The IAFF is the only national organization serving professional fire fighters and enjoys longstanding training partnerships;and unmatched access to over 26,000 fire/rescue departments across the United States. Our training curricula are current, focused and ready to be delivered. This is a state-of-the-art program with a focused safety and health message provided by experienced, committed instructors.